1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite glass building panels and more particularly to composite glass building panels for inclusion in solar and conventional heating and cooling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The idea of absorbing heat from solar energy into a fluid in an insulated heat exchanger is not new. In the prior art teaching, however, the fluid is passed through an opaque passageway. The solar energy strikes the opaque walls of the passageway and is converted to heat. The heat is then absorbed by the passing fluid by conduction. Such systems have numerous shortcomings to practical use and public acceptance.
First, they are inefficient. Only the fluid in direct contact with the walls of the passageway is adding energy to the system. Since the passageways are normally made of metal, they act as a heat sink and retain much of the absorbed heat.
Next, they are architecturally unacceptable. They are devices to be added to or hung on a building. They are not aesthetically or structurally compatible for incorporation into the building itself.
Further, they are high in cost, not easily mass produced, require strategic non-readily available materials such as aluminum, brass, and copper, and require maintenance to repair damage and deterioration due to atmospheric conditions. In addition, moisture condensation on nonevacuated glass panels is a constant problem.
Finally, they are single purpose devices. That is, they are only useful to collect solar energy as heat.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector panel which is highly efficient, while requiring minimal maintenance and possessing durability under all atmospheric conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector panel utilizing non-strategic, readily available materials in a manner that can be mass produced at low cost.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector panel that is architecturally acceptable aesthetically as well as in weight and strength.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector panel that is multi-purpose. Adaptable for different use by time of year, geographical location, and time of day. Adaptable for use as a heat radiator, insulator, and heat exchanger as well as an energy/heat collector.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector panel that can be used as the major element in a thermal control system for buildings. Such major element to provide energy for heating in winter and cooling in summer while maximizing solar heat gain to the building in winter and minimizing solar heat gain to the building in summer. In addition, such major element to replace conventional wall and ceiling structure with variable-reflectance solar collectors.